


The Final Dance

by SilverBoobMcGee



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Death, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Last Day On Earth, Last Kiss, Peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBoobMcGee/pseuds/SilverBoobMcGee
Summary: One shot.After his death, Elijah is visited by someone who is hell bent on getting their final dance.
Relationships: Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Final Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Final Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/777285) by WhoivanWeepingAngel90. 



> Story can also be found on fanfiction.net

* * *

Sweet music filled the air, making the man that was lying on the ground gasp awake so suddenly, sitting upright and placed a hand where his heart was.  
  
It was only moments before that the White Oak stake went into chest, glancing down at his suit, which was pressed and dry cleaned.  
  
No hint of being stabbed was present.  
  
Rising to his feet, taking the surroundings, he then knew he was back in New Orleans.  
  
Nothing had changed.  
  
Aside from him feeling alone, he knew that Niklaus was gone as he held that very same stake that killed his brother on his hand.  
  
"Elijah?" A voice spoke above the soft violin that began to play, he turned to face that familiar sound, the stake instantly falling from his grip.  
  
"... Hayley..."  
  
A hand rose to touch the brunette female's face, she was really here in front of him.  
  
"How can this be... I watched you die"  
  
Hayley softly laughed, taking hold of his hand on her face, shaking her head at him.  
  
"And I watched you die."  
  
"So, I am dead." He responds, glancing around. "This is the other side?"  
  
"The other side is what makes you feel at home."  
  
Elijah fell silent, he didn't know how to apologize to the woman before him, who took a hold of his hand and walked with him down the now quiet street.  
  
"I believe you owe me a dance." Hayley teased, making them both pause in their walk. "Still holding you to that."  
  
A soft smile danced across his face, noticing now that Hayley was dressed in a knee length white dress, she seemed to be at peace.  
  
"Of course," Elijah spoke, holding out his hand for her to take. "May I have this dance, Miss Marshall?"  
  
A light laugh escaped from her lips, taking hold of his outstretched hand; before began to walk towards the small gazebo area where the musicians were playing softly.  
  
They both swayed together, Hayley leaned closer, laying her head against Elijah's chest; he twirled her once then pulled her back towards him.  
  
"I love you, Elijah."  
  
"And I love you, Hayley."


End file.
